ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
A Battle With Spacetime
is the 12th episode of Ike! Prisman. Story Grandos arrived back at the base carrying Invader E. He slammed the frozen alien onto the ground. *Grandos: Well this doesn't look very good. Grandos placed Invader E on a silver circular table and waited for him to thaw. Khan appeared on the supercomputer screen, stretching. *Khan Digifer: He managed to get himself frozen? Come on, we have to stop working with the useless Invaders! *Grandos: We'll see what we can do...urgh.. *Spygar:(entering the control room) Lord Grandos, any news? *Grandos: I'm waiting for the ice on this Invader to mel... Invader E got up from the table and shook off bits of ice and water on his body. *Invader E: Oh gosh...that Prisman... *Grandos: So, what's the plan now? *Spygar: Remeber, that miserable excuse of an Invader said there were three more Invaders in the spacecraft. Gold Satan, Darkron, and now this Invader here is the only remaining one! *Grandos: Wise words, Spygar, I admire your skilled Mathematics. *Invader E: Well, we Invaders have plans in case stuff like this happens. In fact, I will ask for it now. *Grandos: Ask for what? *Invader E: Lord Grandos, I shall say that this is a machine that can control space and time itself. Prisman will not stand a chance!! Meanwhile... *Shugaron: Hey, Prisman, I though Ultras have a 3 minutes time limit on Earth? Why don't you have one? *Prisman: It's quite a strange story. You see I came to Earth a long time ago, and there was this multicoloured rock, Pris-Ma. *Shugaron: Okay... *Prisman: I gained my prismatic powers from that rock, and the prismatic energy is what allows me to survive in Earth's environment. When I fight, though, my energy will still be used up, only when I rest, the prismatic energy can recharge myself. I am still not sure how this works. *Shugaron: You're a Pris-Ma-Ultra-hybrid?? *Prisman: If you look at it that way... Suddenly, a flickering object in the sky caught Prisman's eye. It was approaching at high speed. Then, it vanished, without a trace. Right outside Grandos' base... A giant machine seemed to fade into existence. Grandos, Spygar, and Invader E stepped out. *Invader E: This, Grandos, is the Gravity Machine, it can warp spacetime itself! *Grandos: That is OP. *Spygar: Optional Polygons? Original Panda? Orolonger's Pants? *Invader E: Indeed, it is Overpowered. Prisman was still pertubed by the strange light in the air that had disappeared. He and Shugaron searched around for anything weird. Suddenly, Prisman's right foot sank into the ground, as if it was water. *Prisman: Is this quicksand?! Prisman fell completely into the ground. Shugaron peered at the floor when the tree leaves ruffled about and Prisman popped out. *Prisman: What in the world just happened?! *Shugaron: You teleported? *Prisman: No I didn't! Prisman jumped down from the tree. Everything around him swirled and blurred suddenly. There was a tear in the sky. A large metallic machine drifted into sight. *Invader E: Behold! *Prisman: What the... *Prisman: What the... *Prisman: What the... The Gravity Machine had taken control of time and the Invaders gleefully made Prisman repeat his words. Prisman leaped at the machine but it turned back time and sent the Ultra back onto land. Prisman fired a Prismatic Beam at the Gravity machine, but it warped a large hole in the air and sucked out the beam. Then, another tear appeared behind Shugaron the Prismatic Beam hit him in the back. *Prisman: Noooooooooooooooooo *Invader E: Ahahaahaha this slow motion is hillarious!! *Grandos: Get rid of Prisman! Now! The Gravity Machine fired a laser at Prisman that engulfed him. Prisman found himself standing in front....himself, who was fighting Red King. *Prisman: What is this?! Time travel?! Another ray of energy hit him, now he witnessed a gigantic cat fighting a gigantic dog. Then, there was a being that introduced himself as Dark Go-Ne, aliens who called themselves Garoga, and an atomic kaiju, these scenes flashed before Prisman so fast that he could not react. Jumping up all of a sudden, Shugaron punched at the Gravity Machine, shaking it around. *Invader E: Sheeet! *Grandos: Shite!! Five other Invaders entered the control room of the Gravity Machine. They pressed several buttons on a control panel, altering the gravity and sending Shugaron back in space and time. Prisman was being thrown around in spacetime as well. He jumped around randomly, hoping that the spacetime warps would bring him somewhere. True enough, he went directly into a warp, getting inside the Gravity Machine. *Invader E: Huh?! *Invader F: What the..?! *Invader G: It's Prisman! *Invader H: Curses! *Invader I: Get him! *Invader J: Now!! The 6 Invaders charged at Prisman. Prisman dealt chops at E and F knocking them onto the ground. He kicked G and she crashed into a wall. Prisman fired Prism Shots at H, I and J, causing an explosion and knocking them over. ***Prism Flash!*** A bright flash of multicoloured light engulfed the Gravity Machine *Grandos: Evacuate!!! The roof of the machine opened. The outside was swirling round and round. The Invaders and Grandos sat on their seats and ejected them, flying upwards into the swirling mess of spacetime. *Prisman: Bye! Hope you don't get spacetime-sickness! Prisman smashed through the wall of the machine and flew out, as the machine seemed to fling itself into another universe whilst exploding. Prisman realised his surroundings becoming clearer again. Shugaron appeared right beside him. *Prisman: Well, that was unique. *Shugaron: Indeed. *Prisman: It seems they have sent reinforcement Invaders, the battle hasn't ended! *Shugaron: At least today's battle has ended, I predict another 124 more of such battles. *Prisman: I hope you're terrible at predicting things. Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Ike! Prisman Continuity Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Fan Episodes